


Slap Jack

by TemptedCorpse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Jack, Crack, Everyone is gay in a way, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex does drag next chapter, LexyBoi, Lucy left James for his sister, Mon-El never dated Kara he’s not even interested, Pansexual Mon-El, The game night partners are the couples I’m too lazy to do that part, gay af, smut next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedCorpse/pseuds/TemptedCorpse
Summary: "Oi! What the fuck!" Jack swallows his wine looking from the wine stain and glaring at Lena."She said Slap Jack!" Lena laughs and everyone joins in giving Jack a slap and laughing together."No you ding nobs! The card game!" Kara goes on to explain the game and how it works.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Slap Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write. Some parts I may have been drunk. I’m sorry ahead of time for grammar and stuff. Thanks to those that helped me with this.

Things are always chaotic when it comes to game nights with the super friends. Kara is hosting game night at her rent controlled loft this week. Let it be known this night was going to shock the fuck out of everyone. Kara always loved having these nights to hang out with all her friends especially Lena. Kara felt like game nights is when she could feel comfortable around Lena with all their friends around. The way they smile and look at each other you'd think they're more than best friends. 

Kara had started setting up the place so everyone can fit comfortably in her precious loft. It doesn't take much since she has all these powers and puts them to such use around her living space. Placing the table in the middle of the setup for tonight since tonight's games called for some board games, Jenga, and some card games. With everything in place it was now time for the snacks, human alcohol and of course knowing who's showing up.

"You're bringing the alcohol right?!" Sending Lena a quick text. Kara was beaming at the thought of seeing Lena tonight. Kara never wants to admit the way she feels around Lena. She was excited to partner up and take everyone down with her partner in crime. No one stands a chance against 

For certain their friends will say otherwise after everyone has a good amount of Alex's apple juice and Lena gets comfortable enough with Kara. Leaving no room between them like they've been superglued together. It's so damn obvious they're in love with each other but complete idiots to not make a move. When it comes to game nights no one can beat the inseparable pair. 

Tonight game night is about to change for everyone because when Kara's loft is home to game nights her neighbors wouldn't be able to describe the half of what the fuck goes on in that apartment. Especially her downstairs neighbor that poor lovely couple that always invites everyone over for a complex get together.

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I know you can't afford the good stuff! Also picked up some of your favorite Chinese goodies!" 

Lena was actually just now leaving her apartment after spending a decade trying to figure out what to wear, said 'fuck it' and threw on a shirt and joggers that Kara left at her lavish rich CEO penthouse. Lena loves it, the smell of her left on clothes she leaves behind. Lena would never admit the feelings she has, scared she would ruin what she has with Kara.

"Are y'all prepared to become losers tonight!" Alex sends another message to the group.

Alex has been praying to whatever deity is listening that the she finally wins tonight. The amount of money she's lost from betting on the Luvers, she might as well file for bankruptcy if she continues to bet on the two lovestruck idiots. Tonight she has put her whole life's savings down on something big happening tonight. She has a gut feeling it's going to be epic. She's feeling good and willing to risk it all for the two fools.

PewPewDanvers: It's going down tonight!!

NapperNotSnapper: The only thing going down is your bank account!

SamTheJam: Y'all are going down when me and Andrea beat you losers.

AndysComing: Lo siento, no hablo perdedor!

WinnyThePooh: Rude.

JimJamEyePatchMan: What's rude is leaving me on Read.

NapperNotSnapper: Get a room!

SamTheJam: I think I need therapy for reading that.

AndysComing: And who's paying for that?!

LucyLiu: Kelly gives awesome therapy of all kinds! 

JellyWitKelly: Except physical therapy that's only for Lucy.

MikeN'Ike: We didn't need to know that!

FreeWilly: Dis Cus Tang!

SawTheLaw: Tf did I walk into?

EveLHopeBot: What kind of therapist traumatizes their patients?

JessWitTesch: I'll be looking for a new therapist for Ms. Luthor!

KarGoSpace: Holy Rao! What the fuck!

NapperNotSnapper: Kar No Do Dat!

LabRatLena: Kar Go Road!

EyeSpyPsi: Kar go off road!

SaturnsRings: How about we not do that.

LexyBoi: How many brain cells will I lose today?

RaraRasputin: All of them.

ElectricAvenue: It's either brain cells or kneecaps you can't have both!!

RaraRasputin: Don't be greedy!

NanoBoy: I'd go kneecaps.

ElKalPal: You're a bunch of idiots!

FountainPenLois: Why am I not surprised?!

PewPewDanvers: Holy fuck! Can you all shut the fuck up!

GoogleDox: The only thing going down is the sun!

NapperNotSnapper: You're late to the party! It took you this long to respond Brainy?!

GoogleDox: I too deal with Lag on this planet with its service in this City.

The group chat just continues to be Chaotic, they're right about one thing, something is going down tonight. Sending the group a last text before walking into Kara's loft. There's several things happening as she steps through the threshold. The living room looks like someone stole all the furniture, there's games around the table and a deck of cards on top of it, something smells like it's burning, the fire alarm is missing from its spot on ceiling, there is screaming in the kitchen. 

So, it turns out Kara tried to heat up a can of beans with her heat vision not bothering to open it first. There's beans everywhere, the cheese is burnt to hell and the chips are extra crispy. Alex wonders how the hell Kara pulled the last one. 

"Kara what happened? I thought you were getting good at cooking." Alex is trying to hide her shit eating grin.

"I tried to make nachos!" Letting out a frustrated sigh, running her fingers through her hair. She has no idea what could have gone wrong. "I don't know how this happened!" Kara bamboozled at the mess.

Laughter fills the kitchen as Alex points at what's left of the can, "Have you tried.." dying with laughter. "Opening the can first idiot!" doubled over laughing her ass off. Poking more fun at Kara for the cheese and chips. They end up cleaning it up together and Kara replaces everything that received a free laser treatment, Alex helps Kara with the whole ordeal.

"Time to get this party started!" They say in unison taking in their accomplishments. Checking their phones and letting the group chat know they're ready and waiting. It only takes a few minutes until they hear a knock at the door.

Well more like someone trying to kick the door down. Lena decided to bring a whole pantry, baked goods, Kara's Chinese favorites, and the alcohol. She looks like she's about to fall over trying to balance everything out in her arms.

"I didn't know what to bring so I came prepared." Lena remarks as she lets out a hefty breath.

"You didn't have to do all this Lena! Everyone is bringing something, you just needed to bring the alcohol." Kara chuckles lightly smiling at Lena.

Putting things in its rightful place for everyone to help them self when need be. It's like time flies because the sun has set, the superfriends start to show up. Everyone is conversing amongst small groups around Kara's loft and preparing for the games. Everyone drinks in hand, helping themselves to the foods having a good time.

Things are going good as the night progresses, and the games roll on. Getting in there fair share of twister to start of the night, knocking over the Jenga tower for more shots. Everyone grows closer to their respected partners. 

Kara and Lena leaving no room between each other, they're like magnets pulling each other in closer and closer each growing second. Lena leans against Kara snuggling into her side, Kara puts her arm behind Lena and pulls Lena closer to her. She draws soft circles on Lena's arm. Lena wraps her arms around Kara watching everyone enjoy game night and be chaotic here and there.

Each pair having scored a win here and there earning their places on the scoreboard. Some of the games are fast and hectic, some slow and dragging its ass on the carpet like a dog. Laughter and cheers filling the apartment complex some music coming from Kara's loft mixing with whatever the downstairs neighbors are playing. The scores adding up through the games.

Score board:  
1st) PógMoThóin (Kara and Lena)  
2nd) BoomThangs (Alex and Maggie)  
3rd) BadPutas (Sam and Andrea)  
4th) 12thLvlNightmare (Nia and Brainy)  
5th) ArmyWives (Kelly and Lucy)  
6th) PeepZapper (Rara and Leslie)  
7th) HotThots (Lex and Jack)  
8th) TechnicalPirate (Winn and James)  
9th) Smallville (Kal-El and Lois)  
10th) RingDeezBrains (Psi and Imra)  
11th) LCorpAsis10 (Eve and Jess)  
12th) YahBois (Mon-El and William)

There's only a few games left and a deck of cards out ready as the next victim. Kara grabs the deck of cards, knocking over whatever was next to it. "Slap Jack!" Kara shouts holding the cards in the air, grinning like the drunk dumbass she is after drinking her Kryptonian apple juice. Lena reaches over and slaps Jack in the back of the head making him spill his wine into Lex's pants. 

"Oi! What the fuck!" Jack swallows his wine looking from the wine stain and glaring at Lena.

"She said Slap Jack!" Lena laughs and everyone joins in giving Jack a slap and laughing together.

"No you ding nobs! The card game!" Kara goes on to explain the game and how it works. Some deciding to opt out and just watch these fools go ham with cards. This is going to be epic such a fast and anxious game. How's this shit gonna end up? Almost everyone has gone and it's left with Kara against Rara. 

Things really pick up then, cards start whipping themself on to the table, everyone holding their breaths as things speed way the fuck out of reality. Things growing faster and faster, card after card being thrown onto the table. Kara and Rara just going apeshit with the cards. The Jack pops onto the pile on the table. They both go for it. Kara and Rara slam their hands on top of the pile. 

A fucking explosion happens with the table. It explodes into pieces and is sent through the floor into the downstairs neighbors living room. Everyone is stood there jaws dropping to the fucking floor. The group looked to the floor below, the cards fluttering through as Patsy Clines ‘Fall To Pieces’ plays softly through the hole in the floor of the living room. Gerald and Thomas pale as ghost, looking from what used to be a table beside them and up into the new addition to their ceiling cards landing around them pale as ghosts.

"Not what I was expecting to be pounded through the floor tonight." Lena mumbled mostly to herself. Eyes now on Lena looking just as shocked when the table exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a lot planned for the next chapter. More brainstorming and stuff! Let me know how you liked this.


End file.
